ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Propeller-Head
Propeller-Head was a competitor robot that fought in Season 2 of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors as well as Nickelodeon Robot Wars. It reached the Grand Final of the Season 2 US Championship, losing to Falcon Mark 2, and won the Nickelodeon Mayhem competition, beating The Revolutionist and Vert-I-Go in the final round. Team captain Mike Konshak also built Diskotek, which was entered in the same season of Extreme Warriors by Mike's friends from Minnesota, as Mike was busy operating Propeller-Head. Propeller-Head was later sold by Mike Konshak, and is (according to Team Robot Dojo's website) currently in St. Ann, Missouri. Robot History Season 2 In Heat D of the US Championship, Propeller-Head faced Snookums and Psycho Chicken in its first round battle. It got its blade up to speed as Snookums came charging towards it, and attacked Pyscho Chicken before flinging its accompanying egg-shaped minibot Scramble into an angle grinder, destroying it. Propeller-Head continued to attack Snookums, ripping into its front, before slamming into Psycho Chicken again and tearing off Snookums' tail. Both Snookums and Pyscho Chicken were left immobilized after Propeller-Head's attacks, with Sergeant Bash and Sir Killalot attacking Psycho Chicken, setting fire to its fur and carrying it across the arena. However, Snookums was counted out by Refbot and pitted by Sir Killalot, allowing Propeller-Head and Psycho Chicken to go through to the second round. There, Propeller-Head faced The Gap. It slammed into The Gap's side as soon as it got its weapon up to speed, walloping it and the wall a few times as The Gap attempted to lift it. One impact almost flipped Propeller-Head over, but again, The Gap could not flip it over with its weapon, and Propeller-Head continued to slam into The Gap several more times, eventually causing it to lose speed and mobility as Propeller-Head's blade stopped spinning to conserve battery power. The Gap got underneath and attempted to flip Propeller-Head several more times, but missed, and clamped Propeller-Head after it pressed the Floor Spinner button. Propeller-Head escaped by using its blade to force its way out of The Gap's weapon, and pressed the pit release button, with The Gap driving straight into the pit as it was descending. In the Heat Final, Propeller-Head faced The Revolutionist, the first of two occasions where both robots fought each other. The two robots initially dodged each other to allow their weapons to get up to speed, before exchanging several blows, causing dents in Propeller-Head's armour. After several hits, Propeller-Head's blade became dislodged and was ripped off completely due to a loose coupler, and it drove around and over the descending pit as The Revolutionist pressed the release button. The weaponless Propeller-Head followed The Revolutionist as it drove into a CPZ, pushing it in circles and close to the pit. It capitalized on The Revolutionist lingering in the CPZ by slamming into it and pushing it into the pit, despite getting attacked by Dead Metal in the process. This victory allowed Propeller-Head to advance to the Grand Final. In the Grand Final, Propeller-Head met Falcon Mark 2 in the first round. It attacked Falcon Mark 2 straight away, causing gashes and dents in its opponent's armor and at one point getting impaled on Falcon Mark 2's rear panel. Both robots separated, with Falcon Mark 2 attempting to lift Propeller-Head with its arm, but failing to do so. Propeller-Head drove across to the pit release button, but was momentarily lifted by Falcon Mark 2 and drove itself into the pit despite dominating the battle. This eliminated Propeller-Head from the US Championship after a strong run. Nickelodeon Series Propeller-Head competed in the Mayhem competition, fighting against Xylon and Rosie The Riveter 2 in the first round. It started by hitting Rosie The Riveter 2, before slamming into Xylon's flipper and causing its armour panels to come loose. Propeller-Head slammed into Rosie The Riveter 2 again, but was pushed into a CPZ by Rosie The Riveter 2, and escaped as Shunt and Matilda attacked Rosie The Riveter 2. Xylon then rammed and got underneath Propeller-Head, but was unable to flip it as Rosie The Riveter 2 rammed into both robots, causing Propeller-Head to run into Refbot. Propeller-Head continued slamming into Xylon and Rosie The Riveter 2 until time ran out, and won the judges' decision due to the damage it had inflicted. In the Ultimate Mayhem, Propeller-Head faced The Revolutionist for the second time, alongside the loanerbot Vert-I-Go. The Revolutionist spun up immediately, trying to snare Propeller-Head's blade with the ropes attached to its body, but immobilized itself after driving into Refbot. This allowed Propeller-Head to attack Vert-I-Go several times, tearing its armor panels and parts of its decorative lighting off before immobilizing it completely. Propeller-Head ripped off Vert-I-Go's back panel as Refbot counted it out, and emerged as the Ultimate Mayhem champion while The Revolutionist was flipped by the Floor Flipper, and it and Vert-I-Go were pitted by Sergeant Bash and Sir Killalot. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 5 *Losses: 1 Category:Competitors Category:US Robot Wars Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:US Robots Category:Robot Wars Mayhem competitors Category:Robots with heavy rotating blades Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Robots playable in video games Category:US Robot Wars Grand Finalists Category:Robot Wars Extreme Warriors Season 2 Competitors Category:Nickelodeon Robot Wars Competitors Category:Robots from Colorado Category:Robots from Missouri